Correspondence With the Heart
by imogirl
Summary: The story of the Gilmore Girls post season seven, as told through their various correspondences. **PLEASE REVIEW** Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from a book I was reading, which consisted mainly of letters between two people over their lives. I thought it would be an interesting basis for a fanfic. It is set following season 7 (around 6 months after) and everything that happened in GG still happened. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**From:** Lorelai

**To:** Rory

**Subject: Answer your goddamn phone!**

Darling daughter, what is the point in owning a cell phone if you never ever ever ever ever ever answer it? I've been trying to call you for about a century.

So, how are things? You hanging with Obama?

Luke is reading this over my shoulder and doing that sighing and shaking his head thing! He says 'Hey Rory.'

Are you eating well? Thought I should ask that. Isn't that what all mothers ask?

Okay, call me when you can.

Love you and miss you.

Mom

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: Sorry!**

Hey mom. Sorry I've been a little difficult to get a hold of lately. Work is manic! I swear I have never been this busy in my life.

Tell Luke I said 'Hey' back.

I'm eating well – I even had a salad the other day for lunch!!! I know!

Hoping to make it back to SH next month for a few days. Can't wait.

Oh, and did you read my latest piece? I emailed you a link.

See you soon. Missing you millions.

R xxx

PS Obama and me hang all the time. LOL

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: (blank)**

Booked flight. Gets in at 3pm Saturday! Can't wait. Xxx

* * *

**From:** Lane

**To:** Rory

**Subject: Hi.**

Hi. Managed to talk Zac into babysitting the terrors all day Sunday so we can have some quality girly time! God knows we need it.

Steve and Kwan have made you a present. (It's a jewellery box covered in macaroni and glitter but don't let on that I told you.)

Oh my God you have no idea how excited I am to see you! I'm sure this has been the longest we've ever gone without actual contact!

See u soon. Xoxoxo

* * *

_**Paris Eustace Geller** and **Doyle McMasters **_

_request the pleasure of your company at their marriage to take place at _

_St Malachy's Church, New York_

_On 5th June_

_At 1.00pm_

_And afterwards at the_

_The Hilton Garden Inn Times Square_

_

* * *

  
_

**To:** Paris

**From:** Rory

**Subject: Wedding Invite**

Hi, yes I would love to come to your wedding! Congratulations to both you and Doyle!

* * *

You have an instant message from **P_GELLER**

**P_GELLER:** Will you be bringing anyone to the wedding? Need to know for numbers.

**RORY_GILMORE**: No, it shall just be me.

**P_GELLER:** You're not dating anyone?

**RORY_GILMORE:** Nope.

**P_GELLER**: You'll meet someone eventually.

**RORY_GILMORE:** I'm not really looking.

**P_GELLER:** What do you mean not looking? You're almost 24!

**RORY_GILMORE:** And, as old as that sounds, I'm concentrating on my career.

**P_GELLER:** You can have it all you know.

**RORY_GILMORE:** I don't want it all.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Got to go. X

**RORY_GILMORE** has logged off.

* * *

**From**: Rory

**To:** Lane

**Subject: My gorgeous boys.**

Thank you so much for the latest photo of the twins. They really are the cutest! Almost makes me broody.

xxx

* * *

**From:** Lorelai

**To:** Rory

**Subject: Sorry.**

I am so sorry. Xxx

* * *

**From: **Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: Re: Sorry**

Sorry for what? Xxx

* * *

**From:** Emily Gilmore

**To**: Rory

**Subject: (Blank)**

Dear Rory,

I think I have just about got the hang of this email program. Why people can't just write letters like they used to is beyond me.

Anyway, the reason for my writing you, is I would like to invite you to a garden party your granfather and I are holding next week. Your mother told us you were free, which I mustsay delights me. It has been so long since your schedule has allowed you to attend one of our parties.

Regards,

Emily.

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: !!!!!**

I can't believe you told Emily I was free! Now, I have to waste one of my three days off in so many months at a dumb garden party. :)

* * *

**From:** Lorelai

**To:** Rory

**Subject: Did I mention how sorry I am?**

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**A/N Please let me know what you think. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**From:** Paris

**To:** Rory

**Subject: Bridal shower**

We are meeting at my apartment at 7pm. RSVP.

* * *

**From: **Rory

**To:** Paris

**Subject: Re: Bridal shower**

I would love to come to your bridal shower! See you there! X

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: Freak out!**

What if Logan is at the wedding? It only just occurred to me that he might go! OMG! I don't want to see him. I'm not even taking a date. No doubt he will have some gorgeous blond hanging off his arm and I'll be there: dateless. Why did I never think of this before?

What shall I do? I have no male friends – not single ones – who I can take and besides I told Paris it was only going to be me.

Please help!!!! Xxxx

* * *

**From:** Lorelai

**To:** Rory

**Subject: Re: Freak out!**

You'll be fine. You don't need a man to prove anything. You're a Gilmore, have I taught you nothing over the years. If, however you really did need to take a man – may I suggest Kirk, Michel or Taylor?

Xxxxx

PS LOVED your latest article.

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: Funny!**

You are truly hilarious. Not. I have decided to brave the wedding on my own. What's the worst that can happen? Xxx

* * *

**From:** Logan

**To:** Rory

**Subject: Hey!**

It was so good to see you last week. You looked amazing – as always. Hope you didn't have too much of a hangover the next morning.

Anyway, I wondered if you wanted to meet for coffee? Let me know.

* * *

You have an instant message from **RORY_GILMORE.**

**RORY_GILMORE:** Mom? I need your help.

**LORELAI68:** hey hon what's up?

**RORY_GILMORE:** Logan just emailed me. He wants to meet for coffee.

**LORELAI68:** So what are you going to do?

**RORY_GILMORE:** I have absolutely no idea. That's why I need your help.

**LORELAI68: **What do you want to do?

**RORY_GILMORE:** I don't know. I was pretty drunk at the wedding. I don't know if I said or did anything.

**LORELAI68:** Could you not ask Paris?

**RORY_GILMORE:** She's still in Asia. Damn! Maybe if I ignored him?

**LORELAI68:** You know you're not going to do that.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Yeah I know. Damn damn damn! I'll figure it out.

**LORELAI68:** Okay hon. GTG Michel's in a big sulk. As per.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Okay. Bye.

**LORELAI68: **Cya soon. Let me know what happens.

**Lorelai68 **has logged off.

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Logan

**Subject: Re: Hey!**

Hi. It was good to see you too. Yes I should be able to meet you for coffee? Call me – my cell phone numbers the same. Or if you deleted it, just email me or PM me.

* * *

You have an instant message from **L_HUNTZ**

**L_HUNTZ:** Hey Ace.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Hi.

**L_HUNTZ:** So glad you emailed me back. Was worried after I sent it that I was way out of line.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Not at all.

**L_HUNTZ:** Great. So, you'll have to let me know when you're free to meet. I know you're prob busy a lot.

**RORY_GLIMORE:** Yeah it's keeping me pretty busy. I'm in NY next week.

**L_HUNTZ:** Me too. Shall I call you? Of course I still have your cell number. I know it by heart anyway, even if I did delete it.

**RORY_GILMORE:** I didn't want to presume.

**L_HUNTZ:** It's really great to talk to you again Ace. I've really missed you.

**RORY_GILMORE: **Yeah. Look, I've got to go I have a deadline.

**L_HUNTZ: **No probs. Speak soon. X

**RORY_GILMORE** has logged off.


	3. Chapter 3

**From:** Lorelai

**To: **Rory

**Subject: Hot date!**

So? How did it go? Don't keep your poor mom in suspense here.

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: Re: Hot date!**

It wasn't a hot date it was coffee and it went fine.

* * *

**From:** Lorelai

**To:** Rory

**Subject: Fine?**

Fine? Seriously, you call yourself a writer and fine is the best word you can come up with to describe a date? What's wrong have you used up all your fancy words? Remind me to buy you a thesaurus for Xmas.

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To: **Lorelai

Subject: Re: Fine

For the last time mom, it WAS NOT A DATE! It was simply two friends catching up over coffee. And it was FINE.

* * *

You have an instant message from **L_HUNTZ**

**L_HUNTZ:** Hey Ace. Yesterday was fantastic. So great to see you again.

**RORY_GLIMORE:** Yeah, I had a nice time too.

**L_HUNTZ:** Good. Look, I don't want to jump the gun here Ace, but I'd love to see you again?

**L_HUNTZ:** Ace?

**RORY_GIMORE:** Sorry, I got called away from my desk. Yeah.

**L_HUNTZ:** Dinner Saturday?

**RORY_GILMORE:** I'll be in California.

**L_HUNTZ:** Then so shall I.

**RORY_GILMORE:** You don't have to drive across the country. I'll be in NY again next month.

**L_HUNTZ:** I don't want to wait till next month to see you. Besides I won't be driving across the country. I'll be flying.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Very flash. Is that supposed to impress me?

**L_HUNTZ:** I know better than to try and impress Rory Gilmore.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Good.

**L_HUNTZ:** Okay, well I got to go. Got a meeting in ten mins and desperately need a coffee fix. I'll email you.

**RORY_GILMORE: **Okay.

**L_HUNTZ:** See you soon Ace x

**RORY_GILMORE **has logged off.

* * *

You have an instant message from **RORY_GILMORE.**

**RORY_GILMORE:** I'm having dinner with Logan tonight.

**LORELAI68:** Sounds to me like the coffee was more than fine.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Not the time mom. I need help.

**LORELAI68:** That goes without saying.

**RORY_GILMORE:** MOM!!!!

**LORELAI68:** Okay, sorry what do you need?

**RORY_GILMORE:** What do I wear?

**LORELAI68:** Where are you going?

**RORY_GILMORE:** I have no idea. He's picking me up from the hotel at 7. I don't wanna dress up too much because I don't want him to think I've made an effort. But I want to look nice.

**LORELAI68:** Quite a dilemma you have there.

**RORY_GILMORE:** So?

**LORELAI68:** Black dress. Black shoes and purse. Leave your hair down cause that's not too 'try hard' and keep your makeup light.

**RORY_GILMORE: **Okay. Okay. Right I've got to go and shower. I'm really nervous mom. That's so stupid because it's Logan. I don't get nervous with Logan.

**LORELAI68:** It's been a while.

**RORY_GILMORE:** I still really like him mom.

**LORELAI68:** I know hun. Just be careful.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Will do. Bye xx

**LORELAI68:** Bye. Let me know how it goes. Xx

* * *

**From:** Lorelai

**To:** Rory

Subject: Hello?????

Not heard from you in a while. Just thought I'd check in and say hi. Things here are still pretty much the same. Sookie thought she might have been pregnant again last week, but it was a false alarm – thank God!!!

Kirk broke the window at Doose's – with a watermelon. Seriously! I don't know how he managed it but he's now working even more jobs to pay Taylor back.

Saw Lane yesterday and she says hi. The boys are getting so big. I don't envy her having twins though. You were a good baby, but still. They say boys are harder work too.

Anyway, I'm starting to ramble now. I'm at work and avoiding all contact with Michel. I swear that man's sole purpose in life is to bug me.

Anyways, call me or email. Mommy misses her baby.

Xxxx

* * *

**From: **Rory

**To:** Logan

**Subject: (blank)**

Hi, I've been trying to call you. I'm back in NY the day after tomorrow and I wondered if you wanted to meet for lunch/coffee. Let me know.

* * *

**From:** Logan

**To:** Rory

**Subject: (blank)**

Hey Ace. I would absolutely love to meet you, but I'm in London till the end of the month. London officially sucks. I fly back on the 30th so I will definitely, definitely be wherever you are. Missing you. X

* * *

Dear Ms Gilmore,

An appointment has been made for you to see Dr. M. on _Thursday October 2__nd_at _2.05pm. _

Please contact us if this is inconvenient and we will arrange a more suitable time.

Yours sincerely

Kaley Hart

Medical Clerk


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

From: Rory

**To:** Lorelai

Subject: Resume

Attachments:

What do you think? Would you hire me?

* * *

**From: **Lorelai

**To:** Rory

Subject: Re: resume

I'd hire you in a flash, but then I am biased. LOL. No, seriously you've got absolutely nothing to worry about. You come recommended by one Mr Barack Obama. They would be crazy not to hire you. Again, I'm a little biased, but that doesn't stop it from being true.

GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!! Not like you'll need it.

Luke sends a hug and says good luck too. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

Dear Ms. R. Gilmore,

Further to your recent interview we are delighted to offer you the position of Features writer.

We shall contact you with further details of your employment closer to the time.

We look forward to welcoming you to our team.

Yours sincerely

Caitlin Harper

Human Resources Manager

You have an instant message from **L_HUNTZ**

**L_HUNTZ:** Congrats Ace!

**RORY_GILMORE:** Thanks.

**L_HUNTZ:** I'm in NY this weekend, I'll have to take you to celebrate?

**RORY_GILMORE:** Sounds great.

**L_HUNTZ:** Okay, look gotta go I've got a conference call in five. I'll call you tonight. Xx

**L_HUNTZ** has logged off.

* * *

_Ace, _

_Congratulations on your new job! _

_Love always_

_Logan_

_Xxx_

* * *

_Rory, _

_Congratulations sweetie! Knew you could do it!_

_Love and hugs_

_Mom and Luke_

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: Three days . . .**

Three days until I finish work; until I get a whole week – that's seven days- off! Can't wait to see you all. You have no idea how much I am looking forward to a whole week at home. You had better have loads planned for me. I want total VIP treatment!

I'm feeling sad at leaving the campaign trail. I have loved it, and have made some great friends, but at the same time I am sooooooo looking forward to not living out of my suitcase.

I'm still waiting to hear about that apartment, I went to see. It was gorgeous mom, views over Central Park. If I can't see SH from my bedroom window, then that's the view I want. It has a spare bedroom too, so you and Luke can stay whenever you want. Just don't tell grandma LOL, I think them coming to stay might be a little more than I can stand. I really hope I get it, because I've already started picking out colour schemes! I'll let you know the second I hear.

Okay, I'm going to log off now because it's 2am and I have to be up at 6am!! That's another thing I shall not miss. Being able to stay in bed until oooh, I don't know 7am will be pure bliss.

Speak soon.

R xxx

PS Told grandma we'll do Friday night dinner while I'm home. Xx

* * *

_Rory, _

_Best wishes for the future. It's been a pleasure working with you!_

_Love, _

_Gregg, Jamie, Laura, Rachel, Simon, Morgan and Ashleigh._

_Xxxx_

* * *

_Gregg, _

_Best wishes for the future! It's been a pleasure working with you!_

_Love, _

_Rory, Rachel, Simon, Morgan, Gregg, Ashleigh and Laura_

_Xx_

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

Subject: I'm coming home!!

Just got on the plane. Should be landing at around 4pm your time. So excited you wouldn't actually believe. I'm practically giddy. The man sitting next to me is v. scared LOL. See you soon. Tell Luke I want cheeseburger with ALL the trimmings, fries, fries and more fries and a bucket full of coffee. It's true; nowhere does coffee quite like Luke's!

R xxxx

* * *

You have an instant message from **RORY_GILMORE**

**RORY_GILMORE:** Hey, just got your email. Sounds good.

**L_HUNTZ:** Only good?

**RORY_GILMORE:** I'm a difficult lady to please!

**L_HUNTZ:** Don't I know it. Please tell me your kidding about the pink bathroom?

**RORY_GILMORE:** No! Why, don't you like the idea?

**L_HUNTZ:** Not me who's going to be peeing in a pink palace!

**RORY_GILMORE:** Exactly, which means you are not entitled to an opinion.

**L_HUNTZ:** Fair enough. Where are you?

**RORY_GILMORE:** Not sure, there are a lot of clouds and stuff below me.

**L_HUNTZ:** You still on the plane?

**RORY_GILMORE:** Yep.

**L_HUNTZ:** So, tell me, did you cry?

**RORY_GILMORE:** No! I can't believe you would even think such a thing.

**L_HUNTZ:** I know, I know. I'm sorry. Must have forgotten who I was talking to. Of course Rory Gilmore didn't cry.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Like a baby.

**L_HUNTZ:** Hahaha.

**RORY_GILMORE:** In my defence, Laura also cried, and I swear I saw Gregg gettin a little teary, though he'd never admit it.

**L_HUNTZ:** I think it's cute.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Great, cos that's what I was going fro. Cute.

**L_HUNTZ:** You should try and sleep.

**RORY_GILMORE:** I'm not tired. Not that tried.

**L_HUNTZ:** No? Because you sound tired.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Logan I am typing. How can I sound tired?

**L_HUNTZ:** You're abbreviating and mistyping. That's how you sound tired. You never abbreviate or mistype. So, I think you should try and close your eyes for a bit before you start typing 'c u l8a'

**RORY_GILMORE:** Okay you win. See you Monday.

**L_HUNTZ:** C U Monady Ace. X

**RORY_GILMORE:** You're hilarious Huntzberger. X


	5. Chapter 5

_To Rory, _

_Good luck in your new home. Get that spare room ready pronto!_

_Lots of love and kisses_

_Mom and Luke_

_Xoxox_

* * *

_To Rory, _

_Good luck in your new job! Not that you'll need it._

_Lots of love and hugs_

_Mom and Luke_

_Xoxoxo_

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: Greetings from the desk of Lorelai Gilmore!**

Yes, I have my own desk! My own computer, my own phone extension! I feel like I can die a happy woman! I love it here.

I'm writing a piece about the elections, seeing as how that's my speciality!

Did I mention I love it! I have a pass that gets me into the stationary cupboard! Do they even know how dangerous that is? I could live in there. Seriously.

I'll call you tonight with the full details, but I just had to tell you now how much I LOVE MY NEW JOB!

R xxxxxx

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: I hate my new job!**

Scrap that last email. Just got copy back from the editor and it looks like there has been a bloody massacre on paper. Seriously, who knew I was such a sucky writer?

I'm going to be working all night to meet my deadline at this rate.   That is precisely how I look at this moment.

R xxxxxx

* * *

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: My new job and I are on speaking terms.**

Okay, so I got my first by-line for Vida. The final piece looks nothing like my original and it took me literally all night to even meet my deadline, but it's going to print. I think it's partly my fault for being so cocky. After working on the campaign for the past year, I think I just thought I was a better writer than I actually am. My lovely editor Jean-Luc (he's not French by the way) has definitely knocked me down a peg or two.

Is it okay if I come home this weekend? I need a good cheering up.

R xxxxxxxxx

* * *

**From:** Lorelai

**To:** Rory

Subject: (big hug)

You ARE a good writer; you just need to find your style for this particular kind of journalism. You will definitely get the hang of it in no time. I have every faith in you.

Of course you can come home on the weekend (loving how you still call SH home) you never need to ask!

I'll arrange a full day of cheering up for you. Not sure what just yet, but was thinking shopping, junk food, shopping, movies plus junk food, drinking, shopping, more junk food and then just for good measure maybe a little junk food? Of course, I'll need to fine-tune the itinerary, but I'm sure you get the gist!

Don't worry about work. I know you'll be fine. Don't be too hard on yourself, and hang in there kid.

See you soon.

Mom xxxxxx

* * *

You have a private message from L_HUNTZ.

**L_HUNTZ:** Hey Ace. How is my favourite magazine journalist?

**RORY_GILMORE:** I don't know, but I'm fine.

**L_HUNTZ:** Haha. Fancy dinner tonight?

**RORY_GILMORE:** Okay. Are you in NY?

**L_HUNTZ:** Yes I am and I have news, but I'm going to wait till tonight to tell you that.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Can I at least have a clue?

**L_HUNTZ: **No. Patience is a virtue.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Please?

**L_HUNTZ:** You'll have to wait. I'll pick you up at 7.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Okay. See you later. X

**L_HUNTZ:** See you later. X

* * *

**From:** Lorelai

**To:** Rory

**Subject: Dinner?**

How would my favourite daughter like to have dinner with her favourite mother and her boyfriend this Saturday? Don't worry I'm not cooking, but I will be putting my wonderful takeaway ordering skills to good use.

Let me know as soon as possible.

Xxxxxx

* * *

_Lorelai and Luke, _

_Congratulations!!!!_

_Lots of love_

_Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Martha and Jack xxxxx_

* * *

_Mom and Luke, _

Congratulations! So happy and excited for the both of you!

_Lots and lots of love_

_Rory xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

_Lorelai and Luke, _

_Congratulations! About time!_

_Love_

_Babette and Morey x_

* * *

Dear Ms Gilmore,

An appointment has been made for your ultrasound scan for Thursday December 8 at 2:00pm.

A leaflet is enclosed with full details of the procedure.

Yours sincerely

Anna Goskja

Antenatal Appointments


	6. Chapter 6

**From:** Rory

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: Scan**

Mother, If I didn't know better I would say you were ignoring my emails. How was your scan? Did you find out the sex of the baby? I'm going to continue emailing you until you answer, so consider yourself forewarned.

* * *

**From: **Rory:

**To:** Lorelai

**Subject: Sex?**

Ha! That got your attention didn't it? Please, please, please reply! The suspense is killing me! I know you know so please?!?!

* * *

**From: **Lorelai

**To:** Rory

**Subject: Harassment**

Dearest daughter, would you please stop harassing your darling mother, it is no good whatsoever for her in her current condition.

* * *

You have an instant message from **RORY_GILMORE.**

**RORY_GILMORE:** Mom!

**RORY_GILMORE**: Mom. You can't ignore me on here, I can see you're online so speak to me!

**LORELAI68:** Hey sweetie!

**RORY_GILMORE:** So?

**LORELAI68:** A needle pulling thread?

**RORY_GILMORE:** MOM!

**LORELAI68**: Okay. You are in the wrong occupation though honey. The forces should recruit you to extract confidential information via torture.

**ROTY_GILMORE:** Just one of my many talents. SO, am I having a baby brother or a baby sister?

**LORELAI68:** Okay, before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Luke.

**RORY_GILMORE:** He doesn't know?

**LORELAI68:** No. He wanted to wait till the baby's born to find out, but I couldn't. You know me; I was literally bursting to know, which for a pregnant lady isn't a great idea. So, as soon as he left the room, I asked her and I found out. I really wish I hadn't. Me knowing and him not is killing me! He keeps going on about painting the nursery a neutral colour and I'm just dying to tell him we could paint it a non-neutral colour but I can't. He'd be so cross.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Crikey mom! You can tell me though right?

**LORELAI68:** That's the thing, I feel guilty enough knowing when he doesn't so the thought of me AND you knowing before him seems sort of wrong.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Great time to get a conscience mom.

**LORELAI_GILMORE:** But, then you're my daughter. I have told you everything, literally everything since you were about an hour old. So, telling you wouldn't really be wrong?

**RORY_GILMORE:** No of course not! So tell me!

**LORELAI68:** So much impatience!

**RORY_GILMORE:** Gee, I wonder where I got that from.

**LORELAI68**: Okay, so you promise you're not going to tell Luke.

**RORY_GILMORE:** I promise.

**LORELAI68:** Cross your heart?

**RORY_GILMORE:** Cross my heart.

**LORELAI68:** Okay are you ready for this?

**RORY_GILMORE:** Mom!!

**LORELAI68:** I am having a little boy!

**RORY_GILMORE:** OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't tell but I am squealing with delight here.

**LORELAI68:** A boy Rory.

**RORY_GILMORE:** I'm going to have a brother! Oh my God mom! That's great. Luke is going to be so thrilled.

**LORELAI68:** I know.

**RORY_GILMORE:** So have you thought of any names?

**LORELAI68:** Well, since Luke doesn't know the sex, I was thinking of letting him pick the girl names and me pick the boys names.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Sneaky.

**LORELAI68:** But, I can't think of any. I mean, I like Jake.

**RORY_GILMORE:** As in Gylenhaal?

**LORELAI68:** Yup. But I like Johnny and Brad.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Depp and Pitt.

**LORELAI68:** But, then I was thinking I quite like some of the oldies. Frank and Fred.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Sinatra and Astaire?

**LORELAI68:** I was thinking more Flintstone.

**RORY_GILMORE: **You're kidding right?

**LORELAI68:** You may never know! Oooh Rock?

**RORY_GILMORE**: Rock? Luke would never go for that.

**LORELAI68:** Good job he doesn't have to.

**RORY_GILMORE:** That's mean.

**LORELAI68:** I know! Or Elvis? How cool would that be? Elvis Gilmore-Danes.

**RORY_GILMORE:** The poor kid will never stand a chance.

**LORELAI68**: Or how about Clint?

**RORY_GILMORE:** All I can say is thank heavens I wasn't a boy!

**LORELAI68:** Or I could go all literary on you and call him Hemingway or Shakespeare or Tolstoy

**RORY_GILMORE:** They're last names.

**LORELAI68**: They have normal first names though; Ernest William and Leo aren't cool enough.

**RORY_GILMORE**: Well Shakespeare does sound cool!

**LOREALI68:** See you're warming to the idea already.

**RORY_GILMORE: **That was sarcasm.

**LORELAI68:** I didn't get that. Sarcasm doesn't really come across well on the page.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Okay mom, I've got to go I have a deadline this afternoon. Try and think of some normal names.

**LORELAI68:** Never. Normal is overrated.

**RORY_GILMORE:** Bye mom.

**LORELAI68:** Bye honey pie. Xxxxxxx

**RORY_GILMORE:** xxxxxxx


End file.
